Penpal Project
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because maybe the penpal assignment was the best thing that could happen to him.


**{**_**There's so much I want to say, but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind**_**}**

* * *

**Entry One:**

* * *

**So Ms. Minerva told us we're having penpal assignments and I was so excited! Hi! **

**Where do I start? My name's Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 17 years old(obviously) I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I go to Saber High and uh...like to write? I haven't told anyone that ./ /. I'm attaching a photo of me so you know what I look like! I hope I'm okay ^u^**

**From,**

**Lucy**

* * *

_Entry One:_

* * *

_Look 'Lucy', I didn't want to even do this. I don't like you, I don't like this, I don't like anything. You sound annoying and way to positive, it's creeping me out. Besides, why are you so preppy? That picture you sent of yourself...I'd think people make fun of you haha! I sincerely hope you hate me after this, because it'd be best for the both of us if you did. I don't need you, I don't want you. I've stated this before, so I'll take my leave._

_Have a sucky day,_

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

**Entry Two:**

* * *

**Dear Mr. Bitchy Pants,**

**Well EXCUSE you! What the hell is your problem? I was being nice to you and you act like some douchebag! You are one by the sound of it! You think you're 'too cool' for this assignment? Well guess what Mr. I-do-what-I-want, I don't CARE what you think! I was SO looking forward to this assignment, and you ARE NOT ruining this for me Mr. Dragneel! I have enough problems of my own!**

**Yes, I DO hope you have a sucky day.**

**Lucy H.**

* * *

_Entry Two:_

* * *

_Um...okay then._

_I have no idea what crawled up your ass, but let's not fight, okay? And enough problems? Like what? Did your dad abandon you? No? I didn't think so. Look princess, before you try to seek for sympathy, you should remember that NO ONE CARES!_

* * *

**Entry Three:**

* * *

_Entry Three:_

* * *

_Oh so now you aren't going to respond? What happened to the feisty blonde I thought you were? Finally realized how stupid you sounded? I hope you know that since you didn't write back, points were deducted from your grade._

_Hope you're happy, I know I am._

_Yours truly,_

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

**Entry Four:**

* * *

_Entry Four:_

* * *

_Come on blondie, seriously I need you to respond. Mira said she's going to start taking points off of MY grade if you don't interact with me. So please just get your head out of your ass and grow up. _

_Natsu_

* * *

**Entry Five:**

* * *

_Entry Five:_

* * *

_What the hell do you think you're doing? WHY WON'T YOU RESPOND? Grow the hell up, you're affecting my grade! What do you want, an apology? Fine, I am SO SORRY for offending your precious, girly feelings. _

_..._

_Can we just...start over or something? _

_Well since I'm writing a letter and you can't really respond, I'll just pretend you're nodding that pretty little blonde head of yours._

_Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm 17 and I go to Fairy Tail High. It's awesome here and I have a lot of friends. As you can tell before we...started over..I can be a little offensive sometimes. I'm...sorry...about that, okay? I don't apologizes a lot so you better take it or scre-__**[erase marks are found] **__So, ah...I'll try not to be so grumpy, it's just my life has been pretty rough recently. _

_And I didn't mean to insult your looks, Erza smacked me around and told me how important those are to a girl, so sorry about that. If it helps any, you're kinda pretty._

_PLEASE respond! :( _

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

**Entry Six:**

* * *

**...HI, I guess?**

**Well, I guess I can forgive you for being a prick. Whatever. I didn't honestly care for the reduced points since I'm acing english anyway. But I'm not here to 'brag' or whatever you'll accuse me of doing.**

**So we're starting over? Okay, starting over now:**

**Oh you think I'm pretty, eh c: well thank you, I have no idea what you look like, but I'm POSITIVE you're pretty, too! ;D**

**Just kidding, you're probably a manly man, huh? Into football and all that, mmh? I'm not into sports really, I just like to read and write, but once again please don't tell anyone, it's SO embarrassing! **

**I hope that when you respond, you'll be the 'nice you'. You aren't that bad.**

**Talk soon,**

**Lucy**

* * *

_Entry Six:_

* * *

_God dammit, don't get all weird on me Lucy! I thought we could be friends, but if you're gonna get all creepy on me..._

_I'm looking at the guidelines of this 'project' and see that we have to learn about each other...ugh(just kidding...?:P) so what's up in the world of Lucy? I already complained about my screwed up life, let me hear yours! :D_

_No, I am not a stereotypical male, I like SOCCER, not FOOTBALL! And yes, I'd say I'm rather manly myself._

_Awesomest guy alive,_

_Natsu_

* * *

**Entry Twenty Seven:**

* * *

**Hey are you ugly or something? I need a picture of you best friend ;3! I wanna know what you look like~*whines***

**This project is almost over and I'm kinda sad too be honest...I hope I'm not the only one or this'll be embarrassing -0- **

**so how's Happy? Tell him I said hi! I visited my mom's grave yesterday like you told me to...**

**thanks, I really needed to do that. Sometimes, I think you're the only reason I plow through school o/ /o**

**but hey! Don't get any weird ideas...(and ps: YOU'RE THE WEIRDO NOT ME I AM NOT WEIRD AT ALL ASDFGHJJKL;;; )**

**Love your good friend,**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

_Entry Twenty Seven:_

* * *

_I'll have you know I am VERY SUPER HOT! I just don't want to make you feel bad with your second rate looks-JUST KIDDING, don't kill me...!_

_And aww you made me tear up a little, we should run off and get married~XDDD kidding once more, of course..._

_But on a serious note, I was wondering if...after this project(or at anytime) we could maybe...meet? Like for real? We don't live that far away, only thirty minutes. I know I was a dick at first but you've came to become my best friend and I don't wanna lose you afterwards..._

_And if we did..you could say Hi to Happy yourself, you know? He'd like that. _

_Your sexy best friend,_

_Natsu the hottie d;_

* * *

"Everyone settle down, I am now passing back your full reports from the penpal project." Miss Mirajane called to the students, and the few rowdy ones turned to sit down, tapping on their desks impatiently.

She passed them to the back, and Natsu picked up his, noticing that his was rather thicker than other students.

"I would like to acknowledge Natsu Dragneel, who has made the most improvement in this class: going from an F minus to a B plus!" Mira clapped enthusiastically, her blue eyes staring pridefully at the pink haired student.

Natsu tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't help but allow a small smile of satisfaction leak out. At the beginning of the year he had no idea how to even spell appreciatively.

But now he knew how to spell that and much bigger words.

All thanks to that blonde weirdo who went to Saber High.

"Good job everyone, you all passed! A pluses for all!" Mira cheered and the students followed, grinning to each other happily. Natsu sat in the back of the class, daydreaming about Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy sat down on a Magnolia park bench, nerves causing her to tremble slightly. She tapped her hand against her thigh to distract herself as she looked over the summer landscape. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

And to make it even better, she was about to meet her best friend.

_Slashcrush. _She thought quickly, a light blush coating her cheeks. She literally had no idea what he looked like, the only fact she knew was that he had black eyes.

He didn't share much of his appearance, and honestly she didn't mind.

Because usually she'd feel ten times more luckier if he was hot, but surprisingly she found herself not caring at all. She wouldn't even mind if he was the ugliest man on Earth.

Because even if he had a huge nose, pimples and all, she found that she had fallen in love with him.

Granted, he was a total bitch at first, but she slowly saw the true him. Dumb, carefree and loveable Natsu.

She stood up to go get a sip of water, only to feel two arms encircle her waist from behind, causing her to tense up.

"Hey Luce." A voice whispered into her ear and she instantly relaxed, in fact, she found herself melting into the embrace.

"N-Natsu?" She stuttered, a cute blush coating her cheeks. He turned her in his arms and grinned widely down at her, his canines mesmerizing her.

"What's up Lucy?" He responded boyishly, and her eyes widened. She looked him over, jaw dropping.

He wore a soccer tee and cargo shorts, his pink hair slightly tousled by the breeze. His black eyes shone with delight and she found her heart pounding faster and faster each second she stared into them.

"I'm sorry but-" She rocketed onto her tippy toes, connecting their lips. Natsu made a sound of surprise but resistance slowly died down in him as he kissed her back just as urgently.

Her arms wound their way around his neck and when they pulled back she was barely standing. "-I needed to do that." She finished her sentence from before, blushing still. Natsu's quirky grin was the only response that was needed from him.

"You read my mind, Luce." He smiled mischievously, once again pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**If some breakers didn't work I am so sorry :( I dunno but they just won't.../sigh**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
